Unrecognizable
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Piers can't believe what has happened to his life. Warning for implied alcohol abuse.


**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **Mythology  
**Task Twelve:** Write about someone receiving a second chance.

**Hogwarts: **Fan Club  
Piers Polkiss, candy wrapper

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - Regret

**HPFC: **Build a Zoo  
Toy - Lime Green

**Unrecognizable**

Candy wrappers littered the floor. A lime green one particular stuck out to Piers, and it made his head hurt. Empty beer cans. He sighed forlornly. He should probably clean up, but he couldn't seem to force himself up. It required way too much effort.

_'How did my life come to this?' _Piers internally asked.

Out loud, he posed the same question. "How did my life come to this?"

There was no answer in the emptiness of the room of course.

He turned his head and a tattered photograph on his bedside table caught his attention. He traced the pretty cherub face of his once girlfriend. The girl he thought he would ask to become his wife before things went sour between them. "Melissa…" he moaned.

Suddenly, everything felt like it was going to come up all at once, and he jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom. He fell to his knees and lifted the toilet seat as he lost all of the contents in his stomach. He heaved until the only thing left to come up was dry spital.

Piers rested his warm forehead against the cool porcelain. It would be nice if there was a comforting hand rubbing his back, but like always, he was alone.

When he thought it was safe, he stood on shaking legs and moved sluggishly to the faucet. He turned it on and wiped down his forehead. He looked at himself in the mirror and didn't recognize the sunken eyes and hollow cheeks. He looked half-starved.

He tried to remember the last time he had been truly happy.

_"Mel, I think I'm going to get a promotion."_

_Melissa's face was illuminated by candlelight. Her eyes popped wide open. "Really? What makes you think so?"_

_"Well, I had a voicemail from my supervisor, asking me to come to his office first thing tomorrow morning. And you know I've been putting in those extra hours."_

_"So, you think Mr. Crawford finally recognized your dedication to the company," she said with an approving nod. "It's about damn time."_

_Piers laughed. "I know. I've worked my arse off to get some recognition. I mean, a pay rise would be great with a promotion, but I really what the recognition for all of my hard work."_

_Melissa jumped up from her seat and came around the table. She threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so proud of you," she said with a squeal, pressing her lips against his in a hard kiss. He moaned, their dinner quickly forgotten as they shed their clothes. _

_That night, he made love to Melissa, and his last thought before he drifted to sleep was that when he got the promotion, he could finally afford a ring special enough for her, and he could finally ask her to marry him._

Of course, things didn't turn out as Piers hoped. The next day, he was fired. They said 'laid off,' but he was fired. It was crap. He was one of the hardest workers on his level, and yet, he was the one out of a job.

Melissa did her best to stand beside him, but he knew it was impossible to be with him. She held strong for nearly two months before she gave up on saving their relationship.

So then, he had nothing. No job and no girlfriend.

And after that, he just fell even more, and he wasn't even recognizable.

Enough was enough, though. He couldn't wallow for the rest of his life. This wasn't Piers. He wasn't an alcoholic. Things didn't go his way, but it was time to do something about it. He had too many regrets, and he was going to do something about it.

First things first.

Piers quickly shed his clothes and hopped in the shower, washing away three days of dirt.

Afterward, he went to his phone and dialed a number he still remembered after nearly three months. It picked up after three rings. "Hello, Piers."

Just hearing her voice made his chest loosen. "I want a second chance."

Melissa was quiet for a moment. "Piers."

"I'm messed up. I know I drove you away, and I probably don't deserve a second chance. You were the only good thing I had left in my life when I lost my job. I should have done everything I could to hold onto you instead of chasing you away. I'll do what I need to do now if you'll give me a second chance."

"I want you to start going to AA meetings."

"Okay," Piers quickly agreed.

"Start going to the meetings, and we'll talk. That's all I can give you."

It wasn't a promise of a second chance, but it wasn't a 'no' either. It was something, and he could work with something.

(word count: 800)


End file.
